This is Stupid and Self-Serving
by Kioee
Summary: I have a list to take over the world. Yugi and the gang care about that. Crackfic
1. The List (for short)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dr. Pepper. I don't own any brand names I might use. You can't sue me. You don't know who I am!

Kioee: Uh, yeah. Well this is just a messed up story involving a dream I had. The first chapter: How Kioee Will take Over the World or; The List (for short)

/

The park was beautiful, but peoples' moods don't fit the weather. Joey and Seto were giving each other death glares. This was weird because they usually yell at each other. Kioee was standing in front of them and had to break the silence. "I'm going to take over the world," blurted the dark haired girl.

Yugi, who was fiddling with a leaf that fell on him, looked over at Kioee with wide eyes in shock. "Kioee!"

Bakura was torturing a squirrel when he looked over at Kioee, and smirked. "Well, well. Miss Goody-Two-Shoes wants to take over the world."

Seto looked at her coldly. "And just how do you think you're going to pull that off," he questioned.

Joey just looked at her weird, like she had gone psycho or something.

Kioee simply smiled and replied, "Well, on this piece of paper, I have written a step-by-step plan on how I'm going to take over the world."

And, so she unfolded a piece of notebook paper while the gang read the details:

**How I will take over the world by Kioee **

1) Get a job at McDonald's

2) Become manager

3) Become rich (see "How I will become rich" by Kioee)

4) Buy 51 of stock for McDonald's

5) Repeat for Wal-Mart

6) Repeat for the soda industries including Dr. Pepper (it makes the world taste better)

7) Buy fancy shit for part 8 of plan

8) Use subliminal messages in commercials for my companies

9) Become sole heiress to the Bill Gates fortune (see "How I will become the sole heiress to the Bill Gates fortune" by Kioee)

10) Kill Bill (excuse the pun)

11) Once I control Microsoft, no one can stop me

The End (of this chapter)


	2. The Plot Thickens

Chapter Two: The Plot Thickens, Like Putting Corn Starch Into Some Soup.

/

"What the hell is this, exactly?" came the rather reasonable response from Joey.

Kioee stared blankly as she replied, "It's my plan to take over the world. Like I said."

The gang stood in silence as they wondered whether this was all a joke. Kioee had been known to come up with some pretty weird stuff when she got hyper. She once wrote a poem where somebody was eaten by a hippo at the zoo.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to stop you," said Bakura. The others stared at him.

Téa spoke up. "But I thought you wanted world dominance, Bakura?"

Bakura scoffed. "Of course I do, but watching this moron cause a little havoc in the meantime would be delightful."

"We're going to have to stop you," said Yugi in a determined voice. He held a superhero pose, that was not quite as impressive as he intended being shorter than Kioee.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but it's just something that I have to do!" Kioee dramatically turned, grabbing her list and walking away.

Yugi started to walk after her when Téa grabbed him by the shoulder. "Just let her go, Yugi. She does weird stuff like this all the time. How much harm could she do?"

A much taller figure blocked Kioee's path. "Yes, Kaiba."

"If you even think about touching Kaiba Corp. you will regret your decision."

"Okay, dude. Don't be so serious all the time. Jeez." Kioee rolled her eyes.

Kaiba deepened a glare. "You better be taking my words seriously."

"Whatever. I'm outta here. You guys are harshing my mellow."

"I do not get that girl at all. She needs ta see a shrink or somethin'." The others couldn't help but agree with Joey.

Three weeks later, the gang met up at the park again. Kaiba was trying to challenge Yugi to a duel.

"Come on, Kaiba. It's such a nice day. I just want to relax."

"You can't back down from a challenge with such a flimsy excuse. Now get up and duel, Yugi."

Joey got up and grabbed Kaiba's shirt. "He said he doesn't want to duel, now leave him alone, ya jerk!" This outburst was met with being promptly thrown to the ground.

Kioee walked into the scene from one of the foot paths. "Hey, guys. It's really nice out today, isn't it?"

"It sure is!" replied Téa. "So, Kioee, how's your plan going?"

"What plan?"

Bakura snorted. "Have you forgotten your goal for world domination so soon?"

"Ohh! That. No. I got bored."

**-end-**


End file.
